1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a body fat measuring device, more especially a six-point and impedance-input type body fat measuring apparatus with simple structure and convenience for use, capable of rapidly and precisely calculating the content of personal body fat.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, modern people pay more attention on their own body figures and health, young women care even more about it, particularly. There is an extremely close relationship between the high or low body fat ratio and the health. Neither too fat nor too skinning is considered ideal. The proper value of the body fat ratio has been determined through many experts"" studies. Generally, 70% of the human body content is water. Although water is not a conductor, it contains acid, alkali or salinity which tend to be electrically conductive and have lower electric resistance value; however, fat does not tend to be electrically conductive and has higher electric resistance value; therefore, the magnitude of the human body impedance can be used for calculating the body fat ratio thereof. Furthermore, since the ratio of the impedance to the length is direct and to the sectional area is inverse, people of the same gender, age, height and weight with bigger impedance usually have higher fat ratio; the way of calculating has been determined by many experts"" studies.
Presently, there is a published structure with U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,925, wherein the detecting circuit, as shown in FIG. 4, is a four-point type impedance-input means with four electrodes, 1a, 1b, 2a and 2b; contact points (B) of the four electrodes are disposed respectively at the corresponding positions on the upper and the lower sides of a housing body (A), as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6; when in use, due to the improper gesture of the user""s hands pressing the electrodes, as shown by the dotted lines in FIGS. 5 and 6, and because the electric conductivity at the tip and on the side of an index finger is much less than that of a normal web section of an index finger, therefore error of measuring value tends to occur and affects the accuracy of the detected result; furthermore, experiments show that in using the four-point type impedance detecting circuit, the augmentation of the contact electric resistance between the fingers and the electrodes also affect the accuracy of the detected result. That does not complies with practicality and needs to be improved.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a body fat measuring device which is a hand-held body fat measuring apparatus, the user has to press his or her thumbs, index fingers and middle fingers simultaneously on the six electrode contact points disposed respectively on the upper and the lower sides of the measuring device for maintaining the advantages of having correct gesture during measuring as well as good and specific contact to lower the percentage value of the end voltage drop of the impedance and so as to have more precise body fat measuring device.
In order to achieve the mentioned objective, the present invention utilizes Bioelectrical Impedance Analysis (BIA) to determine body fat, mainly it has a display screen and several keys disposed on a housing body, three electrodes are disposed respectively on each external section of two sides of the said housing body, the electrode positions on each side are that one on the frontage of the housing body and two on the bottom sides of the housing body, every mentioned component respectively connects and composes with a detecting circuit board inside the housing body.
To use the mentioned structure, after the user activates the power source and makes it enter the movement of measuring through setting and controlling, his or her thumbs, index fingers and middle fingers respectively touch the electrodes on the two sides of the housing body of the said measuring device, the thumbs press on the electrodes on the frontage of the housing body, the index fingers and the middle fingers press on the bottom side of the housing body to enable a current to transmit into the human body through the electrodes then flow back to the detecting circuit, a voltage drop generated thereby is utilized to calculate an electric resistance value of the human body, then data of a height, a weight, an age and the like are input, so that a body fat ratio is precisely calculated through a body fat ratio calculating programming and displayed on the display screen.